Tras los libros
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Una historia de amor-odio dónde el no sé sabe que les deparará el destino


Tras los libros.

La enorme torre de libros, tras la que se encontraba haciendo los deberes, cayó hacia un lado esparciendo los gruesos y antiguos tomos por la extensa mesa. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, sin si quiera levantar la mirada para cerciorarse, pues siempre tenía el mismo modus operandi. Llegaba solo, se sentaba en una de las mesas más cercanas a la suya haciendo creer que leía algo interesante y, cuando la bibliotecaria se marchaba, se acercaba a tirar los libros que ella se había dedicado a tener en pulcro orden.

Ignoró la presencia del individuo, mientras continuaba escribiendo sobre el pergamino y deseó, en lo más hondo de su corazón, que se marchara, no encontrarse con aquella mirada de hielo que la enfriaba y le provocaba escalofríos. Pero él pareció no pensar igual, pues llevó su pálida mano hacia el mentón de la chica y levantó así el rostro de la misma.

Los plateados ojos se clavaron en los marrones, sumergiéndose en la profundidad de ella y descubriendo debilidades, miedos y mil secretos que se escondían tras la inocencia de aquella mirada. Hermione podía sentir esa fuerza, que extraía sus pensamientos. Sabía que por mucho que se esforzase a mantener en secreto todo lo que ocultaba con ahínco a los demás, él podía y sabía como encontrarlos en aquel escondrijo. Un leve roce en la mejilla, casi tan fugaz como un relámpago, le advirtió de que había acabado el escrutinio y que podía volver a relajarse.

Lo observó, sin temor a que sus pensamientos volviesen a ser desentrañados, y pudo descubrir un brillo diferente en sus pupilas. Carraspeó, pues se le había secado la garganta, y siguió los pasos del chico, que ya se alejaba de la mesa rumbo a la salida. Cuando aquella puerta se cerró, el pesó de la conciencia cayó sobre sus hombros y algo en su cabeza gritaba fuertemente: "¡Traidora!".

Todos sus encuentros eran así, en silencio, intercambiando miradas y después se olvidaban del otro hasta el siguiente día, en que volvía a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo.

A pesar que sabía que nadie los había observado, pues tenía la costumbre de colocarse a estudiar en la última mesa que se encontraba tras la estantería dónde estaban todos los libros referentes a la Historia de la Magia, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había fisgoneado o presenciado la escena tan atípica que se había dado entre ella y Draco Malfoy.

Soltó la pluma, sabiendo que le sería imposible continuar con esa pesadumbre que le estaba torturando nuevamente. Los oídos estaban embotados y sentía el entumecimiento de sus articulaciones, por la tensión que había vivido instantes atrás. Dos sentimientos totalmente contradictorios se batían en duelo, con la intención de conquistar el terreno de su corazón y la batalla estaba siendo bastante reñida.

Él era malo, estaba en el bando contrario, siempre le había hecho la vida imposible y era evidente que ella no entraría en ese mundo de magos puros. Aun así los impulsos de su corazón, ese sentimiento extraño que tenía para con Draco, los encuentros esporádicos y clandestinos, las miradas a hurtadillas y la adrenalina de desear lo que era completamente prohibido estaba ganando terreno a la dignidad y la lucha por lo justo.

Desesperada se cubrió la cara con las manos, notando que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y que había empezado a llorar sin si quiera darse cuenta. Todo aquello estaba superando sus límites, cada día le era más difícil mantener aquello en secreto y no descubrirse ante sus amigos, que seguían pensando que ella no revelaría aquellos secretos y tácticas que preparaban para vencer a Lord Voldemort. Incluso había intentado no escucharlos o no participar, para que ningún plan llegase a manos de Draco, pero insistían tanto en que desplegase sus dotes de sabelotodo que terminaba cediendo y a la noche siempre tenía noticias frescas para su oponente.

Giró su rostro hacia la ventana, dónde la nieve se había acumulado en el alfeizar, pensando que la navidad se había acercado a pasos agigantados y quizá era un buen tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo y el porque lo hacía. Nunca era tarde para echar el freno y tal vez no solucionaría mucho, porque él ya había visto demasiadas cosas, pero si que conseguiría no seguir dando bazas a favor de Voldemort.

Limpió las mejillas, pasando la mano rápidamente, y se dijo a si misma que no servía de nada lamentarse ni llorar, pues aquello ya estaba echo y lo único que le quedaba era evitar que siguieran alimentándose de su información de primera mano.

Las vacaciones pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hermione, que se había cuestionado hasta lo que era imposible de cuestionarse. Aun tenía miedo por como sería el reencuentro con Draco, porque eso era la prueba clave para ver si todo lo que había pensado durante el tiempo de fiesta había servido para algo o había sido completamente inútil todos los esfuerzos.

Recordaba aun aquella última noche que se habían visto en la biblioteca, como los ojos de él lucían con un brillo muy distinto, algo que nunca había tenido oportunidad de vislumbrar en su mirar. Se asemejaba al triunfo, como si hubiese ganado una buena partida de ajedrez y después hubiese humillado a su oponente hasta dejarlo en ridículo. Era bastante extraño, pero siempre se preguntaba que había ganado Malfoy como para lucir tan fresco y reluciente aquella noche. Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar, cosa que lamentó descubrir.

Estaba sumida en la lectura de Estudios Muggles, pronto los exámenes llegarían y nunca era tarde para comenzar a estudiar, mientras que Harry y Ron, que estaban a su lado, discutían sobre el último partido de quidditch. Se había acostumbrado a estudiar mientras que sus amigos perdían el tiempo, hablando de cosas tan absurdas como esa o simplemente sin hacer nada, así que aquella charla no alteraba su concentración en absoluto. Aunque si que hubo algo que llamó su atención, algo por lo que no podía continuar leyendo. Una voz suave y que arrastraba las palabras, como si hablase con desgana, perturbó su lectura e hizo que se ocultase un poco tras el grueso ejemplar para dirigirle una mirada discreta.

Draco pasó de largo, flanqueado por sus grandullones amigos, y, cuando pareció que no se percataría de la presencia de ella, giró levemente la cabeza y con una sonrisa petulante la saludo. Aquello hizo que Hermione apartase sus ojos de él, para continuar o hacer como que continuaba con su profunda lectura. Había sido estúpido seguir aquel juego de miraditas, pero no se pudo resistir ante el latir urgente de su corazón y lo hizo por un simple impulso.

Cuando la campana indicó el comienzo de las clases, los tres corrieron hacia las mazmorras, pues su primera clase del trimestre sería pociones y no querían darles motivos a Snape para que le quitase puntos a Gryffindor. Todos los Slytherin se acumulaban en la puerta del aula, riendo y hablando en un tono demasiado alto. Hermione pasó la mirada por el gran grupo, buscando entre la multitud la cabellera platinada y con éxito la encontró.

Malfoy estaba medio recostado en la pared, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y con una expresión de tranquilidad. Recorrió su desgarbado aspecto, ya que el pelo estaba algo desordenado, la corbata verde colgaba casi desanudada del cuello y la camisa tenía los tres botones superiores abiertos. Pasó a los brazos, dónde las mangas estaban encogidas hasta los codos, y ahí pudo verlo con total claridad. Un horrible dibujo, que bien conocía, lucía en el antebrazo izquierdo del chico. Ni si quiera se había preocupado en ocultarlo de la vista de los demás.

La realidad golpeó a la chica, que miraba con odio la marca y se daba cuenta de lo que había llegado a causar con sus tontos impulsos. Draco Malfoy formaba parte de los mortífagos y ella había ayudado en aquello, era cómplice de esa atrocidad.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el profesor de pociones, que se abrió paso entre todos los alumnos. Malfoy se había acercado, aprovechando el espacio que se había hecho Snape, y lo empujó en un golpe de ira.

¡Apártate! —dijo en voz alta y seguidamente susurró—. Mortífago.

El rubio apretó la mandíbula, como un signo de rabia, pero en el fondo se había asustado por el deje de asco que había en la voz de Hermione. Agachó la manga izquierda, ocultando su antebrazo, y accedió al aula. Durante toda la clase Draco intentó encontrar aquella mirada dulce, mientras que ella simplemente intentaba controlar las ganas de marcharse de pociones y alejarse de aquel mortífago.

La campana interrumpió lo que Snape estaba diciendo sobre las pociones curativas y uno de los componentes, pero eso no le importó a Hermione, que había saltado de la silla como un resorte y comenzaba a meter rápidamente todas sus cosas en la mochila. Se disculpó de Harry y Ron, quienes aun estaban despertando del sopor que le provocaban las clases de pociones, y salió corriendo de las mazmorras.

No quería verlo, ya no, ni tampoco escuchar excusas o explicaciones banales a las que no les daría ninguna importancia. Era un mortífago, un mentiroso y no se creería nada que saliese de su boca, porque esa lengua era la de una verdadera serpiente. Se había dejado encantar y dominar por él, sin darse cuenta que lo único que pretendía era tener un puesto bien ubicado junto a Voldemort y que ella había sido la clave para ese gran ascenso.

Tanto corrió por los pasillos que ni cuenta se dio que había llegado a los jardines, que estaba parada frente a uno de los árboles y que las traicioneras lágrimas tenían la cruel intención de derramarse por sus mejillas. Tomó aire, intentando encontrar serenidad y aclarar todas aquellas emociones que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su estomago, provocando grandes nauseas y ganas de echar todo lo que había desayunado.

Sus oídos vibraron, percatándose de unos pasos que eran acallados por el césped, y que se acercaban hacia ella. Podía intuir de quien se trataba, segura que Ron y Harry estarían caminando hacia la siguiente clase pensando que ella ya estaría en el aula de Estudios Muggles. Intentó huir hacia el lado contrario, pero sintió la presión de unos dedos sobre su brazo y como la detenía en su torpe intento de esquivarlo. No debía ser cobarde, era una Gryffindor, y tenía que enfrentar aquello como una verdadera leona.

Intentó deshacerse del agarre, algo totalmente imposible por la fuerza que Draco estaba ejerciendo, así que se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba segura que no encontraría nada en su mente, pues la tenía llena de reproches contra él, insultos, maldiciones y un gran odio.

—Si has venido a por tu dosis diaria de información, puedes marcharte por dónde viniste —su voz sonó segura—. No pienso seguir cediendo ante ti.

— ¿Pensabas que pretendía ser bueno? Si te sacaba la información era por algo y pensé que tú ya lo sabrías —apretó más fuerte, haciendo que ella se quejase—. Creí que habías aceptado y asumido quien era, que tú estabas de acuerdo en todo eso.

—Te cedía la información porque pensé que querías ayudar a tus padres, no que tenías intención de convertirte en esto —señaló el ocultado antebrazo—. Es asqueroso.

—Esta era la forma para ayudar a mis padres, era lo que Voldemort buscaba y es lo que a tenido —parecía enfadado, pero su semblante estaba tranquilo—. No tenía más remedio.

— ¡Sí lo tenías! Negarte, pero decidiste tomar el camino más fácil —apretó su propia mano contra la de él, en un intento de aflojar el agarre—. No seré más la tonta sangre sucia, ¿es así como me llamarían en ese clan tuyo?, que sirve a un mortífago.

—Granger, no me queda más opción y lo sabes —soltó el brazo de la chica—. Después de la guerra todo habrá pasado y tú y yo…

—No existe tú y yo, Draco. Lo rompiste convirtiéndote en un rastrero y un mentiroso —el odio se reflejó en la, ya no tan dulce, mirada de la castaña—. No seré nunca la mujer de un mortífago, en el caso que ganaseis, pero tampoco la esposa de alguien que combatió en mi contra.

Hermione se alejó, dejando allí a Draco en pie y mirándola fijamente. Aquello había dolido, como nunca antes, pero ella no quería formar parte de un grupo de magos que iban contra lo que ella misma era. Nunca negaría que era hija de muggles, no rechazaría a sus amigos por ser de sangre mestiza o estar a favor de los magos hijos de muggles. No se traicionaría a ella misma ni a la gente que siempre la había querido y apoyado sin pedir nada a cambio, algo que no podía decir de Malfoy.

Aquel había sido su último encuentro íntimo, la despedida antes de una guerra que se encontraba a las puertas y que no tardó en desatarse poco tiempo después. El fatídico curso finalizó con la muerte del director del colegio, sumiendo a todos en lamentos y una grave angustia. Ese había sido el anuncio de aquella gran batalla que se daría en el mundo mágico, dónde el mal y el bien se enfrentaban por conseguir el poder.

Huyó de allí, marchó lejos en busca de los llamados horrocruxes, dejando atrás los estudios y abandonando la oportunidad de escuchar lo que Draco tuviese que decir. Ocupó su mente, guardó los sentimientos y viajó por medio mundo en busca de objetos completamente desconocidos. También descubrió el amor que Ronald le profesaba, algo a lo que no podía corresponder con la misma intensidad y de lo que tenía pánico.

Regresó a la escuela, cuando el enfrentamiento entre el señor oscuro y Harry era más que inevitable. Y allí volvió a verlo, en el frente de los mortífagos, sin dar oportunidad a nadie que estuviese junto a Potter.

Hermione combatió contra todos aquellos que osaban dominar el mundo por creer que los magos solo eran los que nacían en familias de magos, pero sin la menor intención de atacar a Malfoy. Su corazón le clamaba que no lo hiciera, que no podía atacar a la persona de la que estaba enamorada y así lo hacía por instinto, pero eso falló estrepitosamente. Lo que nunca hubiese esperado ocurrió, dañando más si podía su endeble corazón.

Un ataque por la espalda desequilibró su cuerpo, haciendo que cayese contra el suelo y que su cara diese contra el césped. Un hilo de sangre se escurrió por su labio, mientras rodaba sobre si misma para colocarse bocaarriba y observar como esos ojos plateados se clavaban en los suyos. La varita apuntaba directamente hacia su pecho, que subía y bajaba de forma agitada, y una sonrisa prepotente se extendía por los finos labios del chico que estaba de pie ante ella.

—¿Sabes cuanto subiría mi reputación si consiguiese entregar o matar a una sangre sucia que además es amiguita de Potter? —Otra vez aquel tono frío y despiadado—. Tanto como tener la marca en mi brazo.

La chica cerró los ojos, dispuesta a no presenciar la crueldad de cómo la torturaba o mataba. No quería que fuese la última imagen que viese, esperando a que hiciese lo que tuviese que hacer cuanto antes, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Despegó sus parpados unos milímetros, para vislumbrar algo que le aclarase la situación y allí vio a Ron, combatiendo cara a cara con Malfoy, quien huyó enseguida.

La calida mano, del que había sido durante muchos años su amigo, se extendió para ayudarla y pudo darse cuenta que él sería el único que estaría allí para protegerla, para quererla y ayudarla. Nadie más se preocuparía si estaba bien o mal, si necesitaba un abrazo o un beso. Solo él para los momentos difíciles y los fáciles.

Se impulsó como pudo, para levantarse, y se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo. Lo besó, allí en medio de una gran lucha, lo besó como si fuese lo último por hacer.

A lo lejos Draco observaba aquella demostración de amor, algo que nunca había tenido él por parte de ella y eso dolía en las profundidades de su hueco corazón. Nunca había probado sus labios, ni tuvo la oportunidad de saborearlos o saber como eran al roce con los suyos. Estaba seguro de que había elegido el camino equivocado, que había cometido mil errores y que se había separado de lo que verdaderamente valía la pena.

El tiempo de guerra pasó lento para todos, que deseaban que aquello terminase a favor de su bando y conseguir aquel poder que se estaban disputando. Mientras que Hermione ya se había decidido en su corazón, Malfoy continuaba lamentando aquella terrible perdida del amor, algo de lo que no fue consciente hasta que lo tuvo delante de los ojos.

La batalla finalizó con la derrota de Voldemort y sus secuaces, mientras que los demás lamentaban las bajas que se habían dado en el bando que luchaba en contra del corrupto poder que había querido llevar a cabo el señor oscuro.

Atado como un perro, en las manos y pies, tirado en el suelo y desaliñado. Esa sería la última imagen que tendría de Draco Malfoy durante años, la que aparecería en sus pesadillas y la que tendría que llevar pesadamente en su corazón.

Los años fueron pasando, muy poco a poco, a la vez que el mundo mágico se recuperaba de aquellas heridas abiertas durante la tremenda guerra. La felicidad fue ganando por fin a la tristeza de la pérdida de tantos amigos, la rutina fue ocupando el día a día de todos y ella continuaba viviendo ocultando aquel amor que tanto le dolía.

Después de tres años, de aceptar que su vida era muy diferente a lo que había planeado en un principio, tras dar por finalizado aquel arduo y platónico enamoramiento, aceptar estar con Ronald y entregarse al compromiso, quiso verlo y comprobar que se habían borrado todos los resquicios de amor hacia él.

A escondidas, como siempre lo había hecho, pidió permiso para hacer visitas a todos los encarcelados de Azkaban. Aquel ambiente ya no era tétrico, ni frío por la ausencia de los dementores, pero aun así seguía siendo un lugar para nada agradable. Visitó cada una de las celdas que allí había, escuchando, en silencio, cada uno de los casos por lo que habían sido apresados y condenados a la prisión. Aquello le costó días, pues había demasiada gente presa entre aquellas paredes, pero consiguió verlo.

Durante toda su vida recordaría aquello, como si fuese la primera vez. Él estaba recostado sobre la pared, con los parpados cerrados, los cuales estaban oscuros por las intensas ojeras, su piel parecía mucho más pálida allí en la oscuridad y estaba muchísimo más delgado que hacía años atrás. Al escuchar ruido se sobresaltó, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo en gesto de defensa y abrió los ojos, dejando ver en la pena que estaba sumida su alma. La incredulidad recorrió el rostro del rubio.

—La señora comadreja —su tono era frío y punzante—. ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

—Necesitaba comprobar algo —pasó la mirada por la celda.

—Como en su casa, no se corte —dio la espalda a la mujer—. Cuando te marches, cierra la puerta.

—No intentes aparentar que no ocurre nada, al menos no conmigo —retuvo el impulso de colocar su mano en el hombro de él—. Quise saber que estabas bien.

—Tres años. Tres miserables, horribles y asquerosos años aquí encerrado por un estúpido error que cometí en la adolescencia —hablaba sin mirarla—. ¿Viniste a regocijarte de ver lo que conseguiste? Pues ya te puedes marchar.

—Evidentemente no vine a eso. A pesar de todo, no puedo alegrarme de verte aquí, aunque quizá tú si de verme muerta —puntualizó, intentando llamar la atención de él—. ¿Me equivoco al verlo así?

—Nunca quise matarte, pero tú te fuiste y no volviste —gruñó de forma poco elegante—. Me abandonaste y te odié por ello, por creer que yo era como ellos.

—Lo eras y, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, seguirá siendo así Malfoy —le dolía confesar aquello, pero era lo mejor—. Acepta tus errores, arrepiéntete de ellos y será más fácil tu estancia aquí.

Draco se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, observando por la pequeña ventana que tenía en la celda y añorando la libertad, el ver el exterior sin límites. No tenía ánimos, tampoco fuerzas, para enfrentarse a su pasado, ese que tanto le pesaba en su conciencia y que le quitaba el sueño cada noche. Lo que tenía claro era que Hermione no sabía de lo que hablaba, pues desde que había llegado allí él no había hecho otra cosa más que arrepentirse de todos los absurdos errores que había cometido.

Se giró para enfrentar al fin a la que había sido dueña de sus sueños y pesadillas. Aun recordaba aquel recorte de periódico, que había conseguido gracias al despiste de uno de los guardias, y que guardaba bajo el fino colchón donde dormía.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que puede llegar ser estar aquí encerrado, así que no hables sin saber —se sentó en el desgastado colchón—. Además no deberías estar aquí, seguro que el señor comadreja te está buscando o preguntándose dónde estás.

—Él ya sabe que vine a Azkaban, porque pedí un permiso para visitar a todos los presos… —se detuvo un instante—. Aunque en realidad solo quería verte a ti.

— ¿Querías asegurarte de que me estaban torturando bien o que tenía lo que me merecía por ser un sucio mortífago? —se puso en pie, al sentirse atacado por las palabras de ella—. Querer, está más allá de lo que dirán tus amigos Granger, pero eso tú nunca lo sabrás. Estás más segura con Weasley, para que los demás no te señalen.

—Nunca querré a nadie como a ti, pero tampoco odiaré a nadie como lo puedo hacer contigo —señaló el anillo que lucía en su mano—. Por amor se hacen cosas como esta, no se usa la legeremancia para conseguir información. Yo te quise y lo único que obtuve de tu parte fueron secas caricias y encuentros instantáneos.

—Te vi, aquella noche te vi allí —agachó abatido la mirada—. Lo besabas, algo que nunca hiciste conmigo y me di cuenta de que estaba acabado.

—No te merecías que te besara, mientras que me usabas para tu propio beneficio —se calló al ver como se había entristecido.

—No me equivoqué al pensar aquello, pues mira dónde estoy, encerrado y alejado de la civilización —cerró sus manos en un puño—. ¡No hice nada! ¡Solo salvé la vida de mis padres! ¡Creí que tú entendías que estaba asustado y solo pensaste en que era una sucia serpiente!

—Lo fuiste, por como te comportaste. Pero no estoy aquí para reprocharte nada de lo que hiciste —suspiró—. Quería verte antes de casarme.

Ahí estaba la confesión que esperaba, la que quería oír por boca de ella y en parte le asustaba eso. Sonaba segura y decidida, alejando las esperanzas de que algún día fuese en su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué querías verme? ¿Me lo contarás algún día?

—Quería cerciorarme de que no te quería —agachó la mirada al decir aquello.

—Pues creo que ya lo has comprobado, que no necesitas más pruebas y mucho menos continuar aquí —sintió como algo se paraba en su interior—. ¡Márchate! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Te quise, pero tú no eres quien pensé, y dejé de amarte —mintió, engañando por primera vez a su corazón—. Que te vaya bien, Draco Malfoy.

Con lágrimas en los ojos salió de la celda, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarlo allí engañado y solo. Aquello se clavaba en su corazón, como grandes puñales oxidados. Lo quería, continuaba enamorada de él y no quería confesarlo por miedo a sabe dios qué.

Draco levantó el colchón, descubriendo un recorte del diario El profeta, dónde se podía ver una fotografía reciente de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Ambos lucían felices, lleno de gozo y anunciaban, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, que se habían comprometido. Con rabia comenzó a romper el papel, hasta conseguir hacerlo pedazos, jurándose odiar a esa sangre sucia por el resto de su condenada vida.

En los años venideros, Hermione consiguió querer a Ronald como su esposo y formó junto a él una pequeña familia, mientras que Draco se dedicó a los grandes negocios tras su salida de prisión. Ambos vivieron vidas distintas, lejos de lo que sus corazones reclamaban e ignorando lo que el tiempo fue borrando.

El amor, que había nacido en la clandestinidad de una biblioteca escolar, solo quedó en el recuerdo de ellos. Dos personas diferentes, que habían vivido en mundos distintos y que el destino los unió para que se convirtieran en íntimos enemigos.


End file.
